Another time, Another place
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: AU! Of Transformers prime season 3 Finale! Instead of the Shadow-Zone. The universes greatest hacker finds himself in the middle of the universes most powerful super-computer...this will not end well... Will later have examples of my CODE: SWEAT challenge May have another crossover later! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Another time, another place

I REGRET AND OWN NOTHING!

…...

Soundwave was confused...one moment he was being tricked into

sandwiching himself between two portals on the Nemesis, there was a

bright light...and then he was here. Soundwave looked around...his

sensors didn't indicate he was in the Shadow-Zone...in fact they didn't

indicate anything at all! No heat, no smells, no touch...and yet he was

clearly in some weird jungle...Maybe if he adjusted the scan frequency

off organic- Soundwave felt his processors jump in shock! Data!

Everything around him was made of data! But...all his diagnostic scans

showed him that he was here physically! Not merely his mind, but

actually physically! But how on earth was this- Soundwave shook his

head and refocused his attention. There'd be time to figure out

possibilities latter. All that matters now is getting back to the Nemesis

before the Autobots ruined lord Megatrons plan! He quickly did a scan of

the area...That strange Tower-shaped construct over there appeared to

be the main data hub...Soundwave quickly ran to it. There wasn't a moment to waste!

...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **

**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**The next couple chapter's will serve as example for my CODE:SWEAT challenge, look at my profile for more info about this and other challenges**

**also, could someone contact the deviant artist Markmak or show me how to contact him? I'd like to talk to him, but the computer won't let me comment on my deviantart account.**

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

Another time, another place ch. 2

I REGRET AND OWN NOTHING!

…...

Soundwave had to admit, he was impressed. Whoever this "Franz" Human was; he was clearly a human way ahead of his time! But I was just as clear he'd been greatly constrained by the technological and ideological limits of humanity at the time!

Had it not been for that, this computer might have been more advanced then even Cybertron technology...In fact in a couple ways it was...This "return to the past" function was especially intriguing.

The virus known as Xana tried to intervene during his hack; it was a fierce battle. But even though Xana had the home field advantage...it, like Franz was greatly limited by the technology it had been built from...it was clearly in the process of overcoming those constraints...but too little too late.

Soundwave wasn't the best hacker on Cybertron for nothing! Although Xana was the most powerful virus he'd ever encountered, he wasn't the most sophisticated. He was used to dealing with more sophisticated viruses built by more advanced computers.

The less sophisticated technology didn't bother him one bit; one of the first things he did when coming to earth was familiarize himself with human technology; as well as learn how to modify and improve it when necessary.

Thus he knew how to utilize Lyoko's programing and technology in ways that Xana couldn't even comprehend! It was also clear that unlike Xana, soundwave has never picked up "the Idiot Ball" nor suffered complexity addiction. True, it was a fierce fight!...but inevitably Soundwave won.

Barely acknowledging the viruses passing(except to memories it's schematics and programing); he immediately went back to work. He finally managed to hack into the Nemesis- And cursed!

The Nemesis taken over by the autobots, Cybertron restored under the Autobot's banner, Megatron presumed dead!?

Soundwave calmed himself, and immediately used Lyoko's(and it's Replica's) vast resources to find Megatron and plot his next move.

First things first, he needed to deal with those humans! He'd learned the hard way not to underestimate them! Never again!

It had been child's play to block his activities from this "Jeremy's" scanners. Even more so to send a specter to go down his windpipe and suffocate him. He then did the same to Aileta(making sure both were in an isolated area before doing so).

Now to deal with the rest...It was then his scanners went crazy! Megatron had been found! But something was wrong! A strange energy force similar in composition to dark energon was trying to access Megatron as well!

Only pausing briefly to activate four towers, put them on autopilot, and send them after the remaining children. He immediately focused everything else on saving Megatron! This was the top priorty!...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

Another time, another place ch. 3

I REGRET AND OWN NOTHING!

…...

Yumi, had not been having a good day. It had started out so well, she was going to get even with Odd and Ulrich for deceiving her...she'd just entered the Boys shower with the camera to take picture of them for the school paper-

**BOOM!**

That's when the building shook, she fell to the floor. And found herself face-to-crotch with the boys...that had been awkward...

Seeing the camera, they demanded to know what she'd been up to. Flustered, Yumi confessed to everything...this didn't go over to well with the boys.

Odd was the first to admit that it would have _probably _been justified if it had just been him she was getting revenge on...But Ulrich too? He hadn't even done anything! At worst he made a poorly thought out promise! But that was it!

A flustered Yumi had been forced to admit that the embarrassment of confessing what she did to Ulrich..._may_ have clouded her judgment a bit.

They didn't have time to argue more, the attack came at them full force...or to be precise **Attack's**, plural.

It was three pronged assault of the earth melting, the space laser, and the killer smog...their clothes trapped on the other side of a bunch of debris, the boys thought it be fitting if Yumi 'helped' them.

Yumi was forced to hand over her pants and shirt for them to wrap around their waists. She tried to pretend her red underwear was just a bikini...but it was still embarrassing.

Thankfully, the other students were too busy to notice them as the school collapsed around them.

Sadly, they then found themselves trapped in a 2nd floor room. Not having any choice, they jury-rig a zipline to the nearest tre, and force a mortified Yumi to hand over her underwear so they could use them as harnesses to slide down it. A humiliated Yumi grasped on to a happy Ulrich as they slide down.

Once in the sinking-fast tree. They had to leap out to the next one just as the laser destroyed the first tree and Yumi's underwear.

Yumi was too busy fleeing for her life to care who saw her. Once out of the sinking earths range, they climbed down and ran.

With the laser and killer smog on their trail, and the sinking earth spreading. The three teens were forced to go into the sewer. They were then forced to set-fire to the pants and shirt to make make-shift torches.

Thankfully, they were able to sneak out of the city...just as it burnt to the ground...

Horrified and embarrassed, the three naked teens went on their way...Oblivious to the invisible specter that tracked their movements...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
